


A Date for Homecoming

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Bisexual Magnus Bane, Fluff, High School AU, Homecoming AU, Human AU, Insecurity, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Pining, THEY'RE SO CUTE IT HURTS MY SOUL, adorableness, cuteness, disaster gay alec lightwood, everyone ships it, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: What happens when Disaster Gay Alec Lightwood desperately wants to ask shy, introverted Disaster Bisexual Magnus Bane out to homecoming?Hilarious and wonderful shenanigans!
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mentions of other pairings - Relationship
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 26
Kudos: 333





	A Date for Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Christopher-lightwood-my-heart prompted for the Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: TWI!MAGNUS AS A SHY CHEMISTRY STUDENT AND TWI!ALEC AS THE HEAD OF THE HOMECOMING COMMITTEE!!!!!!! SORRY FOR YELLING BUT I'M SO EXCITED!!!!

~~Ten Days Until Homecoming~~ 

  
Magnus settled back into his seat and glanced up at Alec Lightwood as he called attention to the meeting. He flushed when he found the other teen looking at him and focused back on the computer in front of him and the spreadsheet with the costs and money. He focused on the excel sheet in front of him, scrolling to the appropriate tab once Alec starts talking budgets. 

  
“Now, obviously this isn’t prom, so our budget is very limited, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to try to design the _perfect_ dance! We all deserve it, don’t we?” Alec demanded, grinning at everyone at the table when they cheered. 

  
Magnus couldn’t help the smile at Alec’s enthusiasm and nodded along willingly enough. There wasn’t much he could do to give Alec more money, no matter how he tweaked the budget, but he could definitely support him in what he was doing. 

  
“And listen, part of what we’re expected to do as a part of the Homecoming Committee is to have a date - so I expect all of you to be attending and to have a date!” Alec said, pointing fingers around the room. 

  
Magnus felt his heart drop into his shoes and his breath caught and he focused on the numbers in front of him, trying to distract himself from the reality of what Alec had just said. A date? He needed to not only go to Homecoming, but he had to have a _date_? He bit down on his lip and didn’t meet Alec’s eyes when they swept over him. He’d have to figure something out, or maybe talk to Alec later and see if he was the exception. 

  
“All right, let’s start talking ways to raise more money. Magnus, will you take us through the numbers, please?” Alec called, smiling when Magnus looked at him briefly before focusing on his screen, projecting it up onto the larger screen behind him. 

  
“Okay,” Magnus said, clearing his throat, his ears hot. "Let me take you through what we have, and what the Student Council has allocated for the event…“

  
~!~

  
Thankfully, Alec didn’t keep them too late, though they all marched off with set assignments and Magnus watched them all head out and he couldn’t help smiling. Alec was like a leader commanding his troops into battle, and they were all eager to obey whatever it was that he needed. 

  
"Hey, Magnus,” Alec called. 

  
Magnus jumped, looking up at Alec in surprise. "A-Alec, I hadn’t realized you were still here.“ 

  
"Yeah,” Alec smiled. "I wanted to say thank you for giving that presentation today. I knew you were a chemistry wiz, but I didn’t know that you could make numbers dance too.“ 

  
Magnus flushed, his cheeks heating up as he quickly stuffed his laptop into his bag. "It’s not anything special, just basic money management.”

  
Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think you and I both know that for most, basic money management might as well be Greek.“ 

  
Unbidden, a quick smile grew on his lips and Magnus gave Alec a grateful smile before focusing on his bag again. "I’ll make sure to stay on top of everyone with what we need to order and that it gets in in time.” 

  
“I appreciate that. I’ll help, too. It’s my job to make sure everyone else does theirs, after all,” Alec said, stepping around the table and closer to Magnus. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering, though, do you have a date for Homecoming?“ 

  
Magnus winced and shook his head, lifting his bag onto his shoulder. "I, um. No, no I don’t. But, I know you want us to come with someone. I promise I’ll try to figure that out.” He bit down on his lip, because who would want to go to Homecoming with him? All he did was wear too big sweaters and hide under them. 

  
“Actually, about that…” Alec said, clearing his throat. 

  
Magnus looked up, his eyes wide and he took a step back. "Oh, um, I just remembered, my Mom is waiting for me outside. I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alec,“ he called, turning and hurrying out of the classroom, his heart pounding hard enough for him to hear nothing else. 

  
Alec watched Magnus go and sighed, sinking back against one of the desks. ” _Dammit_.“

~~ Eight Days Until Homecoming ~~

  
"So I hear the bake sale is a smashing success!” Alec said, waltzing over to the table as he watched Magnus and Lydia finish packing up the remaining pastries. There definitely weren’t that many left. He frowned when he saw there weren’t anymore of those cupcakes that Magnus had brought in. 

  
Magnus cleared his throat and reached under the table, pulling out the last cupcake he’d made on a plate, carefully wrapped. "I think you wanted one of these?“ he mentioned to Alec, looking up at him. 

  
Alec lit up, grinning bright and wide. "You saved one for me?” 

  
Magnus nodded, pushing the plate towards him. "You said you wanted one, and they sold quickly. I’ll have to make sure I make more, next time.“ 

  
Alec blinked in surprise and picked up the cupcake and studied the flower design on the top of it. "You, you _made_ these?” 

  
“Yeah,” Magnus said, biting down on his lip. "Been baking with my Mom for years now. Though, the icing definitely could have been better. I don’t have much of an artistic hand like she does.“ 

  
Alec swiped a finger through the icing, sticking his finger into his mouth, licking it off with a pleased hum. "I don’t know about that, it tastes pretty perfect to me.” 

  
Magnus blushed, his entire face fire engine red as Alec sucked all of the icing off of his finger before taking a big bite out of his cupcake. "I, oh, um, thank you.“ 

  
Lydia bumped Magnus’ shoulder. "Your cupcakes made us most of our money. Shouldn’t give them to Alec for free, no matter if he’s head of the committee if not.” 

  
Magnus shook his head. "I put in the money for it, already. Don’t worry, I want to make sure we make everything we can.“ 

  
Alec blinked and stared at Magnus, then down at the cupcake. "You didn’t just save it, you bought it for me?” he asked, his voice soft. 

  
“I mean,” Magnus swallowed. "You said you wanted one, so of course I did.“ 

  
Lydia raised her eyebrows at Magnus as he fidgeted and started packing up his things more hurriedly. "Magnus, I can finish up here if you want?” 

  
Magnus gave her a grateful look and glanced back at Alec, biting down on his lip again when he saw the other teen was still staring at him. "I, um, I’ll see you at the meeting? Tomorrow? We have to walk the gym and prep it, right?“ 

  
Alec blinked himself back into the moment and nodded. "I, uh, yeah. Yeah, we need to walk the gym and purchase any of the decorations that we need.” 

  
Magnus nodded again. "Okay. Then, I’ll see you there, Alec. Lydia, thank you.“ He glanced between the two of them and hurried out of the cafeteria. 

  
Alec sighed, watching Magnus damn near run away from him again. He looked down at the cupcake, taking another bite of it. It tasted like delicious heartbreak. 

  
"Could you be anymore obvious, Lightwood?” Lydia cut in. "You look like the wolf about to devour the sheep. You’re laying it on way too thick. I thought you were about to deep throat your finger, there.“ 

  
Alec glared at her and looked back down at the cupcake. "This is really good,” he muttered, taking the last bite of it. "And he bought it for me.“ 

  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "He likes you just as much as you like him.”

  
“You think so?” Alec looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "I want to ask him to Homecoming.“ 

  
Lydia raised both of her eyebrows. "You mean you haven’t asked him yet? I assumed that you had and he’d turned you down and that’s why you were chasing after him like a puppy.” 

  
Alec slumped into the chair Magnus had been occupying. "I have not been chasing after him like a puppy.“ He ignored the look from her and glanced down at the empty plate. "Not much, anyways.” 

  
“Right,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "Nevermind that you are obvious as hell and all of us know what’s going on?“

  
Alec groaned and dropped his arms onto the table, hiding his face. "Do you think he knows?” 

  
“I think anyone with eyes knows, dumbass,” Lydia gave him a push. "Now stop moping. If you help me finish cleaning up I might brainstorm with you about how you can ask him.“ 

  
Alec lit up and grinned at her. "Really? How do you think he’d want me to ask?” 

  
“More cleaning first,” Lydia pointed to the table and glared at him. 

  
Alec sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine.“ 

~~Seven Days Until Homecoming~~

  
"Okay!” Alec said, his hands on his hips as he grinned at the rest of the committee. "Time to take a walk through the gym so we can plan things.“ 

  
Magnus watched as Alec led the way around the gym, explaining the tables and chairs that they would already have set up, and the area they were going to use for the dance floor. He fought down a grin as Alec glared when someone mentioned the music choices from last year having been less than ideal and that this year there would be some actually relevant music. 

  
Which, funny enough, had led to an argument about whether or not Taylor Swift was still relevant. Magnus smiled behind his notebook at Alec’s truly passionate defense and continued to take notes (and pretend to take notes whenever Alec looked at him), as they walked through the gym. Based on what they needed to order, they were only thirty or so dollars over budget, which meant that he’d be able to order everything for them without issue. 

  
"Okay, is that everything?” Alec asked, grinning at the group. When he got nods in response, he sagged in relief. "Okay, thank fuck. Get the heck out of here, and I’m sorry for dragging you all here on a Friday afternoon. Enjoy your weekends!“ 

  
Magnus fidgeted with the notebook and waited until everyone else was gone and Alec was surveying the gym again, muttering under his breath. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Um, Alec?” 

  
Alec spun around, his eyes wide as he stared at Magnus "Oh, I’m sorry, Magnus, I didn’t even realize you were still here. Is everything okay?“ 

  
Magnus took a deep breath and looked down at the notebook in front of him. "I’m going to order the decorations and things we need tonight. Do you want me to send them to your house? Or mine? Or, um, the school?” 

  
“You’re ordering them?” Alec asked, tilting his head. "Isn’t there some sort of school account that we use for that?“ 

  
"Oh,” Magnus swallowed and shook his head. "No, because it’s easier and faster for everyone involved if I order it for us now and organize a reimbursement after the fact. That way we don’t need to wait for approvals.“ 

  
Alec blinked in surprise. "You, what? You don’t have to do that!” 

  
Magnus tightened his fingers on his notebook. "I know, but it makes things easier and I, I don’t mind.“ 

  
Alec softened and smiled at him. "You sure? I know we could find another solution if we needed to.” 

  
Magnus nodded. "I am. I’ll provide the receipts for everything once I’m done. I can even email them to you, if you want?“ 

  
"That’d be great,” Alec said, taking a step closer to Magnus, smiling. "You’ve made this so much easier for me, keeping track of the budget and the money we have coming in. I can’t thank you enough.“ 

  
Magnus shrugged, biting down on his lip. "I’m good at it, I don’t mind, I promise.” 

  
Alec smiled again and looked down at the notebook held between them. "Will you be able to get the decorations here, if we order them and have them sent to your house?“ 

  
"Oh, um, yes, I can borrow the car and bring them. And we can store them wherever and set them up on Friday,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. "Is, is that okay?“ 

  
"More than,” Alec said, smiling helplessly at Magnus. "Couldn’t have done this without you.“ 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec in surprise and his eyes widened when he realized how close the other teen was, and how easy it would be to properly step into Alec’s space. "I, of course you could have. You’re amazing, Alec, you could have done it all yourself, I’m sure.” 

  
Alec blinked and looked away, clearing his throat. "Thank you, Magnus. That means a lot, coming from you.“ 

  
Magnus was helpless, caught in staring at Alec’s neck and the line of his jaw, and how soft his lips looked. And then Alec was looking back at him again and now they were close enough that their noses were almost touching. "Y-You’re welcome, Alexander.” 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, fighting down a shiver at the sound of his full name coming from Magnus. "Alexander?“ 

  
"Oh!” Magnus flushed and took a step back. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know you go by Alec.“ He shook himself and took another step back. "I’m going to, I’m going to go and um, get these things ordered.” 

  
Alec blew out a hard breath and gave Magnus another smile. "Sounds good. I’ll see you soon?“ 

  
"Yeah,” Magnus whispered, his fingers tightening on the notebook. "I’ll, I’ll see you soon, Alec.“ 

  
Alec watched as Magnus hurried away from him, sighing. He had never hated the shortened version of his name so much in his life. Especially now that he’d heard Magnus call him by Alexander. 

  
  


~~Five Days Until Homecoming~~

  
"So does everyone have dates?” Alec asked, opening another box, digging through the bags of air, tossing them onto the floor a moment later before he pulled out the strings of lights. He heard a chorus of yes’, but he had his eyes on Magnus and noticed that their treasurer didn’t say anything. Hope soared in his chest and he bit down on his lip. He still had to actually get up the balls to ask if he was going to be able to go with him. 

  
“What about you, Alec?” Izzy called, grinning as she pulled out the bag of balloons. "Who are you going with?“ 

  
Alec felt everyone look at him, and a quick glance showed that Magnus was listening without trying to look like it. He cleared his throat. "I don’t have a date yet. I have someone I want to ask, but, I haven’t found the right moment.” He saw Magnus turn away and was that _disappointment_ on his face?

  
Izzy laughed. "Well, you’d better hurry up, you’ve got to give them time to get ready for your extra ass!“ 

  
Alec stuck his tongue out at his sister. "I think you mean extra sass!” The group devolved into giggles and he smiled, winking at her. He looked over at Magnus, smiling wide, but realized the other teen wasn’t standing there any longer. 

  
His heart dropped and he looked around the room, but there was no sign of Magnus. "Hey, where did Magnus go?“ 

  
Lydia looked up from where she was pulling out bags of streamers. "He said he had to go, but he left the manilla folder with all of the expenses detailing he did for you on the table up there,” she pointed. "If you’re going to ask him, you’d better hurry up and do it.“ 

  
Izzy’s eyes went wide and she spun to her brother. "You want to ask Magnus?!” 

  
Alec scowled at Lydia and saw her triumphant look. "I, yes. But I don’t think he’s interested.“ 

  
"The absolutely crushed look on his face when you said that you had someone you wanted to ask would suggest otherwise,” Meliorn said, frowning at the crown in his hands before offering it to Isabelle with a bow. "For you, m'lady.“ 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he looked at the others in the room who were all staring at him with a mix of understanding and pity. He looked up at the ceiling and fought down the urge to swear. _Fuck_. Had he made it that obvious? And now Magnus thought he wanted to ask someone else? 

  
Alec turned his back on all of them and picked up the manilla envelope, flipping it open, looking at the different orders. The order total caught his eye and he frowned, moving back to the first sheet. The expenses were off by more than fifty dollars. But Magnus’ accounting had always been perfect, so why was there a discrepancy now? 

  
He flipped through again, focusing on the numbers and he realized that they’d ordered more than their budget and he bit down on his lip. The balance sheet indicated that they had come in precisely on budget and now that he looked at one small line, almost tucked away, he could see why. 

  
"Anonymous donor - $50” 

  
“Anonymous my ass,” Alec muttered to himself. He snapped the folder shut and sighed, looking to the ceiling again. Magnus had let him overspend and absorbed the cost without a word. _Dammit_. 

  
  


~~Three Days Until Homecoming~~ 

  
Alec sighed and looked at the empty seat across the room. Magnus had been sick for the past two days and had apologized repeatedly by text. Not like it mattered, since everything was ordered and taken care of and Magnus was going to be back tomorrow. 

  
“You’re moping,” Izzy said, giving her brother a shove. "Stop moping. Or I’m going to sic Simon on you.“ 

  
Alec eyed her and groaned. "You wouldn’t dare.” 

  
“I absolutely would,” Izzy shot back, shoving him again. "Stop moping and just ask him to Homecoming already.“ 

  
"He’s avoiding me,” Alec said, well aware of how sad and self-serving he sounded. He huffed and shook himself. He was better than that, he was. 

  
Izzy rolled her eyes. "No, he’s sick, Alec. Which you would know if you knew anything.“ 

  
Alec frowned at her. "What do you mean?” 

  
Izzy pulled out her phone and opened up snapchat, moving to Magnus’ story. 

  
Alec stared down at his phone. "Magnus has snapchat?“ he asked, his eyes wide. 

  
"It’s mostly pictures of his cat, so don’t get too excited,” she said. "But the last two days have been pictures of tea and tissues and posts whining about how he doesn’t feel good.“ 

  
Alec exhaled hard and bit down on his lip. "I really like him, Iz.” 

  
Izzy looked at him and smiled. "I know you do. You want to dance with him at Homecoming like the stupid high level romantic you are.“

  
Alec nodded. "I do. I want to date him, too. He’s, he’s amazing, and he’s funny, even when he doesn’t always want to be, and he makes sure other people are taken care of, but who is taking care of him, and-”

  
“You don’t need to wax romantic about him to me. But you do need to talk to him,” Izzy said, giving him a shove. "Not even sure how he’s going to find a suit this close anyways.“ 

  
Alec sighed and slumped over his desk again. "He’d look perfect even if he showed up in one of his sweaters.” 

  
Izzy rolled her eyes. "And that’s how I know your sappy ass is in love. You even like those dumpy sweaters.“ 

  
Alec flushed and glanced over at him. "He hides. I’ve seen him in gym class. When we did the running class? He out-ran everyone. Like, when the tests came? He ran a 7-minute mile, Iz. And he was frustrated with that, like he could have done faster.” 

  
Izzy whistled under her breath. " _Damn_. That’s not easy to do, either. You sure know how to pick him.“ 

  
"He’s beautiful,” Alec muttered, kicking at the linoleum under the desk. "I just want the chance to be able to tell him that.“ 

  
"Oh!” Izzy grinned, her eyes brightening. "Alec, I have an idea.“ 

  
Alec looked over at her and frowned. "You do?” 

  
Izzy flipped to her contacts and started scrolling. "Yup. Leave it to me. I can’t promise you’ll be able to ask him to the dance, but I guarantee I can make sure he’s there.“ 

  
"I suppose that’s good enough,” Alec breathed out. "Hopefully he comes alone, too.“ 

  
Izzy snorted. "He will. He has such a thing for you, I can’t imagine him ever wanting to bring someone else to Homecoming.” 

  
Alec groaned. "How the hell do all of you see that and I don’t? I think I just scare him.“ 

  
Izzy softened and she reached out, giving Alec’s arm a squeeze. "You don’t see him watching you, sometimes. He gets this smile on his face, and when he does, I kinda see what you see in him. It’s like he’s watching something amazing.” 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, staring at his sister. "He does?“ 

  
"Yeah, dumbass. We’ve all seen him do it. I don’t know how you’ve missed it,” Izzy said with a roll of her eyes. "Now stop moping.“ 

  
Alec settled back into his seat and bit down on his lip, looking down at his phone again. Maybe, maybe things would turn out okay. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus scowled at his phone and the seven different text messages from Catarina that had slowly escalated over the past hour and a half. The last one had been particularly aggressive, but he had also deserved it, so he couldn’t entirely blame her. 

_  
Catarina: Magnus Bane, if you do not answer my text messages, I am going to put you in a dress instead of a suit, and while I am confident Alec would still adore you completely, I don’t think that is what you want._

  
Magnus looked at it again and sighed, glancing up at the ceiling of his room. 

_  
Magnus: No dresses, please._

_  
Catarina: There you are!_

_  
Catarina: Christ, took you long enough to answer!_

_  
Catarina: Why aren’t you going to Homecoming?_

_  
Magnus: I am._

_  
Catarina: I mean, you’re going but you’re not taking anyone. Why don’t you ask Alec? You’ve only had a crush on the bastard for years. And you’re going to the same college next year._

_  
Magnus: If we keep our grades up. And we’re in different programs._

_  
Catarina: Oh stop bullshitting me. Ask him. I’m pretty sure he’s tried to ask you._

  
Magnus sighed, his hands hovering over the keys. He’d listened to the mention of Alec saying that he had someone he wanted to ask earlier, he just hadn’t found the right moment. Alec was always so damn busy, that wasn’t a surprise, but it wasn’t like that person was _him_. He bit down on his lip. 

_  
Magnus: I’ll go, but I’m not going to find a date. No matter how much Alec pouts at me._

_  
Catarina: If he pouts at you that much, the answer is to tell him that you’ll only go with a date if that date is him._

_  
Catarina: Don’t make me flirt for you Magnus, you know I will._

_  
Catarina: You know I’m better at it, too._

  
Magnus groaned and covered his face with his hands and turned his head into the blankets. 

_  
Magnus: Fine. No flirting for me._

  
No response from Catarina at least meant that she agreed and Magnus sighed again, turning to curl up into the blankets and around Chairman Meow. He didn’t want to watch Alec dancing with someone at Homecoming, giving them that wide smile that made his eyes sparkle. That was all, that wasn’t too selfish, was it? 

  
Magnus exhaled hard and pressed his face into the pillow. Closing his eyes he let himself imagine, just for a few, precious minutes, that Alec asked him to dance, pulling him into his arms before they swayed carefully around the dancefloor. He smiled faintly and buried his face deeper. Alec’s would hold him close, and he’d smile and maybe even say he looked beautiful even though he wouldn’t. 

  
  


~~Two Days Until Homecoming~~

  
Magnus rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stared at the chemistry blackboard, his head swimming. He was feeling better, but diving into an equations heavy day was not how he wanted to handle his first day back. It was probably better than dealing with anything involving fire, but he still didn’t want to. 

  
When the bell rang, finally, it was a relief when he stuffed his notebook into his backpack and stood up, his head feeling too big for his body. He shook himself and took a sip of his water, licking his lips and starting to trudge towards study hall. At least in this class he didn’t have to think. 

  
"Magnus!”

  
Magnus blinked at the sound of his name, turning to look at Alec in surprise. He swallowed and bit down on his lip, of course Alec had to come find him while he was still under the weather. He forced a smile onto his face. "Alec.“ 

  
Alec slowed and frowned, taking in Magnus, at the way he was pale and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Magnus are you okay?” 

  
Magnus swallowed. "Yeah, yeah. Just fine. Can I help you?“ 

  
Alec nodded and paused, shifting to dig something out of his bag before offering a folder to Magnus. "Here, um. I asked Izzy for the AP Chem notes for the past two days. I thought you might want them.” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared down at the folder. "You, you got me notes?“ 

  
"Yeah, Izzy said she knew that you were sick and when I asked her for the notes, she was happy to copy them for you,” Alec continued. "If you don’t want them, I mean, that’s fine, I just-“

  
"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, looking up at him, meeting nervous hazel eyes. He smiled, a smaller, more real one. "This is wonderful. Thank you.“ 

  
"You’re welcome,” Alec breathed, his eyes caught on Magnus and the way the rest of the world seemed to melt away from around them. "Are, are you feeling better?“ 

  
Magnus gave a faint nod and then regretted it as it made everything in the hallway sway. He stumbled and was grateful when an arm was immediately wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward, sagging against a strong chest, glad for the arm around him. 

  
"Hey, it’s okay, I got you,” Alec promised, immediately shifting so he could lean back against the lockers, cradling Magnus against him as the other teen groaned. "What happened?“ 

  
"Add nodding to the list of things that I should not be doing with a headcold,” Magnus muttered, clenching his eyes shut, trying to breathe through his nose. "Made the whole hallway move.“

  
Alec huffed and tightened an arm around Magnus’ waist, tugging him back towards the empty chemistry classroom. "Come on, let’s get you in here for a minute and sitting down until the world stops spinning.” 

  
Magnus was about to protest, but the only thing he was missing was study hall, and Mrs. Harris knew that sometimes he went to the library first to make sure he had something to do during her class. He had a few minutes. "Okay. That, that sounds good.“ 

  
"Good,” Alec said, bringing Magnus over to one of the desks, taking his bag off his shoulder, putting it on a desk and then encouraging him to sit down. "Here, sit, drink some of your water.“ 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and watched as Alec walked away from him, hurrying over to one of the sinks, soaking some paper towels. He blinked in confusion, sipping more of his water as Alec strode back towards him, and then there was a blissfully cool sensation against his cheek. He let out a small groan. 

  
Alec fought down a groan of his own at the sound that escaped Magnus. "You shouldn’t have come back to school if you were sick, Magnus.” 

  
“Have to keep up with classes,” he muttered, leaning into the damp cloth, glad when Alec shifted it, leaning into the soft touch. 

  
“Attending the classes isn’t going to mean a damn thing if you’re too much of a zombie to process what is going on in them,” Alec said, reaching up to carefully tuck some of Magnus’ hair behind his ear, putting the paper towel to the side. "Want another one of those?“ 

  
"Yes, please,” Magnus said, flushing as Alec gave a determined nod. The sound of water appeared shortly later and then his eyes were fluttering as a paper towel was pressed to the other side of his face. 

  
“You worry me,” Alec said, smiling a bit. "You take care of everyone except yourself, it seems like.“ 

  
Magnus shrugged, keeping his eyes shut as he leaned against Alec, taking the offered comfort for what it was, no matter how desperate it made him seem. "I’m good at it.” 

  
Alec huffed. "I know, and we all appreciate that, Magnus. But who takes care of you when you need it?“ 

  
"I can take care of myself,” Magnus informed Alec, huffing as he looked up at him. "I’ve even gotten rather good at it these past few years.“ 

  
Alec was helpless against Magnus’ eyes staring up at him like that and he fought down the urge to lean in and kiss Magnus, just soft and gentle, trying to comfort him. But that wasn’t what Magnus wanted or needed. Instead he wrapped Magnus up in a quick hug, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

  
"I know you can,” Alec said, pulling back and meeting Magnus’ wide eyes. "I don’t, I don’t mean to baby you. I just want to make sure you’re okay too.“ 

  
Magnus swallowed and bit down on his lip, turning his attention to the floor. "Yeah.” There were several seconds of long, heavy silence before he glanced up at Alec again. "Did, did you ever find a chance to ask that person to Homecoming?“ 

  
Alec shook his head. "No, I didn’t. At this point, I’m just going to hope that he still goes, and ask him to dance with me once we’re both there.” 

  
“What happened to everyone has to have a date?” Magnus teased, unable to keep from smiling, just enough as he stared up at Alec. 

  
“While that’s a wonderful idea,” Alec said, smiling back at Magnus. "This person is too important to me. I don’t want to screw it up.“ 

  
Magnus licked his lips. "I don’t think you will. Everyone likes you, Alec. I’m sure that he does too.” 

  
Alec gave a nervous laugh and fidgeted in place. "I hope so,“ he whispered. "I do really want him to like me too.” 

  
Magnus smiled and looked up at the door when the bell rang, turning worried eyes to Alec. "You’re late!“ 

  
Alec waved it off with a smile. "I’ll be fine. I can pretend I was doing very important Homecoming things.” 

  
Magnus chuckled and nodded, glad when the world didn’t swim this time. "You can. You are, after all, the president of the committee.“ 

  
"You going to be okay if I head to class?” Alec asked, his voice soft. 

  
“Yeah,” Magnus whispered. "I’ll be okay, Alec. Get to class, and I’ll see you tomorrow to help set up the gym, right?“ 

  
"You’d better!” Alec said, giving Magnus a small whack on the arm. "And don’t think I don’t know that the council owes you fifty bucks. I saw that!“ 

  
Magnus flushed, glad that he at least had the cold as an excuse. "You needed the extra for everything you wanted to do.” 

  
Alec winked at him. "I appreciate your understanding for aesthetic needs, but we could have figured it out. No more doing that, okay?“ 

  
"All right,” Magnus agreed, watching as Alec threw away the two wet paper towels. "Have a good class, Alexander. I’ll see you tomorrow.“ 

  
Alec headed for the door with another nod and paused in the doorway, looking back at Magnus. "You know?” 

  
Magnus looked up. "Hmm?“ 

  
"I don’t really like my full name,” Alec continued, swallowing hard. 

  
“Oh!” Magnus blinked. "I’m so-“

  
"But I like it when you say it,” he managed to get out, looking at Magnus once more before slipping out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

  
Magnus stared after Alec and couldn’t help the warm feeling growing in his chest at the knowledge that Alec didn’t mind being called Alexander. He stared down at the floor, kicking his feet idly. 

  
He had a few minutes. He could imagine Alec asking him to dance at Homecoming. Even though it would never happen. 

  
Magnus kicked the desk across from him in frustration. It was horrible, being jealous of someone he didn’t even know. Whoever they were, they had better know exactly how lucky they were to have Alec like them.

  
  


~~Day of Homecoming~~

  
“Lydia you need to hang those lights higher!” Alec snapped, turning to where Raj was idly tossing a streamer into position. "Raj, if you’re going to sit there and not even make an effort, I’m going to revoke your pass for class.“ 

  
Magnus walked into the gym, putting his bag down, watching as Alec shouted out more directions, everything coming together in slow pieces. 

  
"Magnus, there you are, thank god, I need someone with a brain!” Alec sighed out in relief, striding towards him. "Listen, can you help Lydia? I need to keep an eye on Raj and make sure he doesn’t destroy any of the streamers, but she isn’t quite tall enough for those lights-“

  
"I’m not a damsel in distress, Alec!” Lydia snapped. 

  
“I’m well aware, but if you snap your ankle standing on a ladder in six inch heels, I’m never going to hear the end of it from John!” Alec growled back, turning back to Magnus with pleading eyes. "Please?“ 

  
Magnus took the rest of the lights and gestured with his chin. "Get going, someone needs to keep him in line.” 

  
“Thank you, you’re a saint,” Alec whispered, leaning in for a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek before he hurried across the gym. 

  
Magnus stared after Alec with wide eyes, the faint, phantom touch of Alec’s lips on his cheek keeping him rooted in place. Alec had… _Alec had_ … 

  
“Earth to Magnus!” Lydia called. “You going to climb up with those lights or stare at Alec?” 

  
Magnus blushed and immediately scrambled up the ladder, lifting the lights into the position that Alec wanted. Alec hadn’t thought anything of it, just did it, and he couldn’t stop replaying it in his mind, imagining Alec doing it again, maybe even kissing him like that, quick and gentle, a thank you, a hello, anything and everything. 

  
“You really are as gone for him as he is for you, aren’t you?” Lydia asked, watching Magnus scramble down the ladder. 

  
Magnus glared at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Sure you don’t. Just do us all a favor and put him out of his misery soon?” 

  
Magnus didn’t bother answering her. They’d all see later. Alec would dance with someone else and they’d be stupidly happy together and he’d just have to keep the memory of the kiss to his cheek close because he was that pathetic. 

  
“Let’s just get these lights put up,” Magnus said, ignoring the knowing look from Lydia. 

  
~!~ 

  
By the time he finished (and subsequently kicked Raj out of the gym because he wasn’t bothering) with the streamers, the rest of the gym was done and Alec grinned bright and wide. The rest of the Homecoming committee was sitting around, kicking at the balloons that he’d had blown up, but his face fell when he realized Magnus wasn’t there. 

  
“Don’t worry,” Lydia called, kicking another balloon into the air. “Magnus had to go home to get himself all prettied up for you, I’m sure.” 

  
Alec looked at her and couldn’t help the small part of him that hoped that she was right. Or that at least Magnus would be coming to Homecoming. He looked at everyone and straightened his spine. "Great job everyone, it looks amazing! Let’s get going to the game, and have fun tonight, we’ve earned it!“ 

  
Alec watched as they filed out of the gym, and turned to Lydia, who was still waiting for him. Once the rest were gone, he turned to her and shook his head. "I don’t even know if he’s coming.” 

  
“He’s coming, Alec,” Lydia reassured. "And you’re going to get your dance with him tonight, I promise.“

  
Alec nodded, trying to let her confidence reassure him, because he wanted nothing more. "You think I have a shot?” 

  
Lydia snorted, rolling her eyes. "Did you even realize you kissed him on the cheek earlier?“ 

  
Alec blinked, horror curling in his stomach. "I _didn’t_ ,” he breathed. 

  
“You did,” she said, grin widening. "You should have seen his face after you walked away. I was pretty sure he just stopped working for a good thirty seconds or so.“

  
Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Oh hell, I’m so mad I missed that, and I should never have kissed him without his permission. He’s never going to dance with me now.” 

  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "First off, I know you’re a dramatic gay, but you’re not _that_ dramatic. Take it down a few notches. Second, did you miss what I said? A quick cheek kiss damn near broke the guy. I’m pretty sure he likes you just as much as you like him, he’s just painfully shy.“ 

  
Alec took a deep breath and nodded, trying to psych himself up. "I mean, maybe he does.” 

  
“Alec,” Lydia growled, glaring at him. "He likes you. You like him. The two of you need to spend thirty seconds clearing that up so you can go make out in dark corners for the rest of senior year before you go to New York to grow up together, okay?“ 

  
Alec blinked, staring at her. "Wha?” 

  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "I am going to call you an oblivious idiot in a bit if you don’t start picking up on this. You’re normally the observant one. He’s going to the same school you are, Alec.“ 

  
"Oh,” Alec breathed, his eyes widening. "Magnus is going to NYU?“ 

  
"Yes. And I’m pretty sure if you play your cards right, you can be living with him by the time next year comes around,” she said, giving him a punch. "Now, go get home, get yourself prettied up, and sweep him off his feet.“ 

  
Alec gave Lydia a quick hug. "You’re a life saver. Go make sure you get all prettied up yourself.” 

  
“I plan on it!” Lydia called, watching as Alec hurried out of the gym. She rolled her eyes. Ridiculous, the lot of them. 

  
  


~~Homecoming!!~~

  
Magnus felt Catarina park the car and looked down at himself, trying not to squirm in his seat. "This isn’t a good idea.“ 

  
"Don’t you dare. The one night I get you in something other than a sweater, you are not allowed to protest,” Catarina said, pointing a finger into his chest. "Besides, you want to sweep Alec off his feet, don’t you?“ 

  
Magnus flushed and looked down at the floor of the car. "I’m not going to be sweeping anyone, anywhere.” 

  
“I’ll make you a bet,” Catarina said, narrowing her eyes. "If I win, and I’m right, and Alec drags you to the dance floor the second he gets the chance? Not only do you dance with him, but you show him how well you can dance.“ 

  
Magnus stared at her with wide eyes. "Wh-what?” 

  
“Don’t give me that. I want a full on demonstration. You look incredible tonight Magnus, and I want you to realize it,” Catarina said, pointing a finger at him. 

  
“And,” Magnus swallowed and bit down on his lip. "If _I’m_ right?“ 

  
Catarina took a deep breath. "I will never mention your love life to you for the rest of senior year.” 

  
Magnus’ eyes widened and he laughed. "That’s what you’re using to convince me?“ 

  
"Think about how often I ask you about it and you’ll see what a deal I’m offering you,” Catarina shot back. 

  
“All right,” Magnus said with a shake of his head. "You have a deal. Only because I know that he’s not going to come anywhere near me tonight.“ 

  
Catarina grinned. "We’ll see,” she muttered. "Now come on, let’s go.“ She took Magnus’ arm in hers and dragged him towards the school. 

  
Magnus sighed and followed behind her, ducking his head as they stepped under the balloon banner. He looked around the gym and couldn’t help smiling. Alec’s whole design looked incredible, just like he’d known it would. 

  
Magnus straightened his shoulders, tugging the vest properly. He could see most of the guys were wearing ties and suit jackets that were sometimes too big for them and frowned, looking down at his outfit. "I should have worn a jacket.” 

  
Catarina took Magnus’ shoulder and steered him towards the refreshments table, making sure that Isabelle caught sight of the both of them. "No, you absolutely should not have. You look stunning. Alec isn’t going to know what hit him tonight.“ 

  
Magnus rolled his eyes at her and picked up one of the small plates. "You’re exaggerating.” 

  
“I give it less than ten minutes before he is over here, begging you for a dance,” Catarina shot back, grabbing a few toothpicks, piling food on her tiny plate. 

  
~!~

  
“You’re going to die,” Izzy announced, stepping up close to her brother. "You are going to absolutely die and I am going to record every single minute of it for posterity.“ 

  
Alec turned to Izzy and frowned, tilting his head. "What are you talking about?" 

  
"Magnus is here,” she announced, unable to keep the news to herself, or to keep from grinning. "And wait until you see what he is wearing.“ 

  
Alec immediately scanned the room, searching for Magnus, but he didn’t immediately see him. He frowned and glanced around again. "I don’t…”

  
Izzy reached out and grabbed Alec’s jaw, tilting his head towards the refreshments table. "Wait," she ordered. 

  
Alec rolled his eyes, but listened, mentally listing off each of the students standing at the table. He didn’t recognize the man next to Catarina until Magnus straightened and turned around with her, both of them holding small plates. 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath. "Holy _shit_ ,” he breathed. 

  
Izzy burst out laughing, leaning back against the table, kicking at Alec’s feet. "I told you!“ 

  
Alec didn’t bother responding, because he was too busy staring at the picture Magnus made. Gone were the baggy sweaters and loose pants, and in their place were carefully tailored pinstripe dress pants, a dark maroon button up shirt and tie, and a matching pinstripe vest. His hair was tousled and there was clearly gel in it and Alec was not entirely sure he was breathing. 

  
Izzy snickered, watching as her brother continued to stare, so she gave him another kick. "Now I know how Lydia felt standing next to Magnus earlier. Stop drooling over him and go ask him to dance, bro.” 

  
Alec glanced back at her and then at Magnus again and began making his way across the gym, glad when students decided to get out of his way as he moved quickly. The red was a perfect compliment to Magnus’ skin and Alec wanted to spend hours telling him just how beautiful he looked always, but especially tonight. 

  
“I’m telling you Catarina, there’s no way that he’s going to-”

  
“Magnus,” Alec breathed, stopping a few feet from him. 

  
Magnus froze, taking in Catarina’s confident smirk before he turned to look at Alec, wearing a blue suit that fit him perfectly. "Alexander,“ he managed. 

  
Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, because it was now or never. He took a step closer and held out his hand to Magnus. “Magnus, would you do me the honor of a dance?” 

  
Magnus stared at Alec’s hand, then back up at him, blinking in shock. Alec’s words took a few precious seconds to register and when they did, he swung to Catarina. “You _knew_!” 

  
Catarina grinned and sipped her punch, winking at him. “Of course I did. Now you’d better tell him yes before he thinks anything else,” she said, looking behind Magnus at Alec who was staring confused. 

  
Magnus eyes widened and he spun back around. “Fuck,” he swore, looking up at Alec. 

  
Alec chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before, Magnus.” 

  
“I think I’m going to be doing a lot of that tonight,” Magnus muttered, glaring at Catarina again. He reached out and took Alec’s hand where it had started to fall between them, meeting Alec’s eyes steadily. “As long as I can convince you to make it dances, plural?” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught at the sight of the smile that overtook Alexander’s face, shining so brightly he was certain that he fell harder in love right then and there. 

  
“I’d love that,” Alec said, pulling Magnus in close. “And maybe,” he swallowed, meeting his eyes again. “Maybe a date? Sometime soon?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes twinkled and he stood up on his toes, turning his head so he could press a kiss to Alexander’s cheek. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered. 

  
Cheering from the other side of Alec had Magnus glancing at the rest of the committee, making him shake his head before he looked back up at Alec, who was still staring at him in surprise. “Alec?” 

  
“Fuck,” Alec swore, pressing their foreheads together, tightening one arm around Magnus’ waist. “Can I kiss you? Please?” 

  
Magnus smiled, his heart pounding as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging him those last few inches to seal their lips together. Alec’s arms were tightening around him and the cheers behind them were getting even louder. 

  
Whatever he had thought Alec’s lips might taste like, it was nothing like he’d imagined, and a thousand times better. Alec kissed him like he was precious and like he never wanted to stop, and it wasn’t until he heard the sound of a teacher clearing their throat loudly did Magnus step away, though he was glad when Alec didn’t let him move far. 

  
“Just kissing my boyfriend, Principal Garroway,” Alec said, giving the principal a quick smile. “He cleans up amazingly, I couldn’t help it.” 

  
Magnus had to hide his smile in Alec’s shoulder, glad when he didn’t stick around to scold them further. 

  
Alec smiled and tugged Magnus towards the dance floor, swaying with him slowly. “Good thing he interrupted us.” 

  
“Oh?” Magnus asked, looking up at him. “Why is that?” 

  
“Because, I definitely would have snuck you into the locker room if he hadn’t,” Alec said, chuckling. 

  
Magnus blushed and bit down on his lip, before looking back up at Alec. “I mean, you still could. We just might have to wait a few minutes.” 

  
Alec groaned and pressed his face to Magnus’ cheek. “Don’t say that, because that’s all I’m going to think about now.” 

  
“Turnabout is fair play,” Magnus teased, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Alec’s neck, feeling the other teen shiver. 

  
“I didn’t say anything,” Alec protested, huffing. 

  
“Oh yes you did,” Magnus corrected. “You called us boyfriends.” 

  
Alec blinked and realized that he had. “Oh, shit, uh, I didn’t mean to push you, or anything, if you weren’t-” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s pupils dilate at the whisper of his full name. “I’m going to drag you to the locker room shortly and show you just how much I like being your boyfriend.” 

  
“Good,” Alec managed to get out. “That’s, that’s really good.” 

  
Magnus shifted and let his head fall on Alec’s shoulder as they swayed to the music echoing around them. “Yes, it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
